The worst birthday ever
by BlazePyro
Summary: Sonic is finally 18 years old and will of course celebrate it. But a little game breaks two hedgehogs hearts. bad summary I know...but its a one sided sonadow, Oneshot.


Sonic had just become 18 years old and of course his friends decided to have a celebration. Shadow was forced to come, he didn't like the idea at all. He was never included as one of them. He felt like an outcast but he didn't bother with it, he wasn't very social to begin with. After the whole Black arm incident he was finally accept by Sonic and his friends. They were still afraid of him but Shadow just left him alone. Only the blue blur came to tease and mock him. Shadow actually really wanted to be with the others and have fun. But he just couldn't express himself, people simply thought he was to angsty. But that wasn't the case, Shadow had sometimes tried to change his personality but was only laughed at or worse. Sonics friends just didn't allow him change he didn't know about sonic though, but it was like they were stuck believing that he couldn't change. In their point of view it was wrong and out of character to be shadow.

But now they were going to celebrate Sonics birthday so everyone would come. Rouge was dragging the ebony hedgehog the whole way to Sonics house literally.

"Come on don't sulk it will be fun." Rouge said with a smile but Shadow gave her a frown in disbelief. He didn't give her an answer since they had already discussed about it before but she managed to convince him. He sighed as they stood in the porch and the white bat knocked the door. They were greeted by the cheerful hedgehog known as Sonic.

"Hi rouge I am glad you could come, I thought you would be busy with the G.U.N missions." Sonic said giving her a common grin of his, he didn't even notice the hedgehog behind her.

"No we were lucky and didn't get any sort of work today." She answer but only confused the blue blur.  
"We..?" He asked but finally saw his rival standing behind her with crossed arms. Shadow gave Sonic a glare as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh..okay, well come inside everyone is already here." Sonic said and let them enter, the ebony ignored his rival as he went inside the house but could feel Sonic stare at him as he walked past him.

As Shadow had already suspect the birthday party was downright boring. Not that he participated in anything with the other. But that didn't mean he didn't want to, Shadow suspect that the others believed that he didn't want to participate in anything. The ultimate life form had expected beer but he hadn't seen any signs of it, Sonic wasn't those types to drink anyway. So shadow figured that he decided to be sober.

Shadow didn't know how much of the time had passed since he arrived, but it was dark outside and he had only been in the kitchen to avoid the others. They were in the living room but came now and then into the kitchen since the food was served there.

"Tails it's way too late for you to be awake, you should go asleep you look exhausted." Sonic said and got a nod from the kitsune. "Yeah I should sleep…I see you tomorrow Sonic, happy birthday again." Tails said and smiled to Sonic. "Thanks." He reply and all of them said good night to the fox who headed to his room to sleep.

Most of them had gone home now and Shadow thought the party was over and sighed relieved. But he had promised to wait as long as Rouge did so it would last longer for him go home. What he didn't know was how horrible the party was to get.

Rouge was just going to the bathroom but was stopped by Knuckles.  
"Hey, lady has to her needs first~" She said with a smug smile making the guardian blush violently.  
"I am not trying to get you in bed Rouge!" He said angry but he got her attention since she couldn't pin point the reason of his behavior.  
"Tell me then red what do you want?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I want you to help me with a present." Knuckles said almost laughing at his idea.

"Fine, tell me first then I decide." She said and the guardian leans close to her ear and whisper the evil idea of his. Her eyes widened as she heard about the so called prank.

"That is cruel Knuckles! And you know that." She said when he was finished the white bat was furious how he could suggest such thing.  
"But really Rouge it would be amusing don't you agree? I don't think Sonic mind it anyway." Knuckles told and she couldn't deny that, she was a spy after all and knew what the hero really wanted.

"Yeah I know.. fine I will go along with it. But I don't know really.. what would Amy say about that?" Rouge asked the pink hedgehog would never accept knuckles idea.

"I have already talked with her, she won't mind so much about it. She will not see it as real anyway." He smiled like he was doing a favour.

Shadow wasn't aware about their discussion and thought they were going to leave when Rouge approached him.

"We decided to do a last game Shadow, but we are short in people so can't you join us?" She asked almost pleading. It was obviously to the ebony hedgehog that he wouldn't leave until that game was over.

"Fine just get it over with." He said but liked a bit of it finally he could have some fun. Waiting for hours for something to happen bored him to no core. Rouge smiled and began to head to the living room were Knuckles, Amy and Sonic were waiting on the floor.

The white bat sat down on the floor beside Amy and Shadow did the same but was between Rouge and Amy, so they sat like a circle.

"So what game is it?" Shadow asked.

"Truth or dare, no limits." Rouge said with a smug smile. She saw that Shadow regret joining them in the game and frowned as he crossed his arms.  
"Don't tell me that you are afraid to play it Shadow?" Knuckles asked cocky and the ebony hedgehog became furious as his pride was stabbed.  
"I am not afraid of anything!" He growled at the guardian but that only amused him.

"Okay you know the rules I think Sonic should begin it's your birthday." The echidna said and the others agree. But Shadow was the only one worried, but didn't show it.

"Okay Shadow truth or dare?" Sonic said with a smirk and got a furious growl from shadow.

"Truth." He reply, usually people would have thought it was pathetic choice. But in shadows case it was pretty humiliated, nobody knew anything about him. And that made it very interesting.  
"Are you virgin?" Sonic asked with an amused grin. Shadow death glared his rival, after the game was over he would kill him that was for sure.

"Yes." He said angry and everyone burst into laughter, they thought he had lost it long time ago. He didn't seem like an innocent person, so it was hilarious to them. When they finally calmed down it was Shadows turn he smirked evilly.

"Sonic truth or dare?" He question wanting him to pick a dare so he could punish him.

"Truth." Sonic answer he wouldn't let his rival do something horrible and with that evil expression of his it couldn't be good. Shadow frowned but smirked again.

"Are you virgin?" He asked since he wanted him to taste the same humiliation.

"No." He grinned, Shadows eyes narrow in disbelief. Amy on the other hand became crazy and took her piko hammer and was about to slam it on sonic but knuckles calmed her down.

"Okay Rouge truth or dare?" Sonic asked with a smirk he didn't expect her to take a truth she didn't want anyone to know about her secrets. And as the cobalt hedgehog suspected she picked dare.

"I want you to make out with…Knuckles." Sonic smirked and Rouge just rolled her eyes as if that wasn't a big deal. The guardian blushed embarrassed as she approached him. He just froze and the bat was forced to lean forward since he wasn't cooperating. Sonic just laughed along with Amy at the amusing sight. Shadow didn't see they fun in it, as they two tasted each other's tongues. He found it disgusting, and wrong.

When they were done Rouge returned to her place and sighed but now it was her turn to choose.

"Sonic truth or dare?" She asked and the emerald eyes narrow.

"Dare." He said cocky and gave her a smirk. He wasn't going to say another truth that would make him a pussy.

"Make out with Shadow while groping him." She said making Amy and Knuckles laugh. The pink hedgehog muttered but didn't see it as real it was just a game to her. That wouldn't mean that they would end up together. Shadow growled angry he had never been so humiliated like he was now, he thought Sonic would refuse but when he glared at the cobalt hedgehog he looked like he didn't mind.

"I refuse to take any part of that!" Shadow roared since it did seem to him that Sonic would go through with it.

"If you are in the game you have to follow the rules! You knew that from the beginning." Rouge said with a smirk. Shadow muttered and crossed his arms furious that Rouge of all people said such dare to Sonic.

"Get it over with already!" He yelled and restrains himself to not leash out on the white bat. But he would after the game. If it became worse he would have to make sure the others suffer afterwards.

"Okay…Come here Shadow." The cobalt hedgehog said with a smirk, he had done it before on girls and he thought it was amusing to do that to his virgin rival. Shadow did as he told but his frown didn't leave his muzzle. They were now close sitting on their knees facing each other. The ebony hedgehog felt Sonics breathe on his muzzle, he saw the emeralds eyes enjoy it even before it started.

"Shadow, lift up your tail a bit." Sonic said with a grin and placed one hand on his butt and could feel his tail lift up to make it easier for Sonic. His hand began to gently caress him trying to make him relax.

"Are you enjoying this faker!?" Shadow hissed as he felt Sonics fingers travel on his back, which yet was to grope him. It made Shadow flinch surprised at the feeling, Sonic smirk amused.

"No, it's fun to see your reaction." Sonic said and some giggles were heard behind shadow. The ultimate life form showed his back for the others. In other words they would have a clear view of what Sonic was to do with him. Shadow gasped as Sonic suddenly pushed in one of his fingers in his end. The others observed the show and found it funny, but the ebony hedgehog didn't like it at all. It shouldn't be called a game in his opinion, it was like everyone even Sonic wanted this to happen. Especially Sonic and the touches proved him so. He wasn't disgusted and Shadow saw it in his emerald eyes. The hero of Mobius smirked and placed his lips on his rival ones and thereafter make out with him. It was actually Shadows first kiss and he didn't even want to do it. Sonic skillful tasted and refused to pause to, and Shadow found it hard to breath because of that. Sonics finger went deeper inside the ebony one which made him flinch again as his private spot hurt. But Sonic didn't wait but started to stretch his inner walls.

Shadow wanted to whine but a growled came out instead. Sonic put another finger and stretched him further and that made it for the ultimate life form. He moan finding a bit pleasure mixed with the pain. No one had heard him sound like that and it made all of them laugh. Shadow squeezed his eyes together in pure humiliation.

Sonic couldn't help but adore the moan and touched his sweet spot gently, wanting to get out more moans of his rival. It made him feel powerful taking the dominate position of the ebony hedgehog. As Sonic wanted he manage to get out more moans from his rival, he didn't stop there but kept repeating.

"Now a rougher treatment." Sonic said and used his fingers to thrust back and forth in Shadows defend less hole. It made him only cry out in pleasure, shadow was beginning to get aroused. But that didn't mean he actually like it, but that was the complete opposite what Sonic felt about it.

The both of them became hard, the reason for Shadow was that obviously his body liked it and betrayed his mind. Sonic simply enjoyed doing it to his rival for other reasons.

"It's enough Faker!" Shadow roared and pushed away Sonic who just chuckle. Shadow saw that he had become excited by the event and blushed violently. Giggles were around them and Shadow slowly went back to his place.

"Can we end this game now?" Shadows asked and lower his head, he just wanted to escape Sonic's house now. It was the worst day the ebony hedgehog had experience on earth. But it was yet to become worse.

"No Shadow not yet." Rouge giggle seeing her g.u.n partner blush. It was so unlike him but it was still funny though she knew it was wrong. Shadow growled and tried to hide his erection but sonic however didn't care. `Why is faker acting so strange!? Is this a nightmare!?` Shadow thought glaring at sonic who gave him a lustful look. But turned his attention to knuckles, and smirked.

"Truth or dare knucklehead?" Sonic asked the guardian.  
"Dare." He reply proud as if he was brave or something. That only made Sonic chuckle at his foolish choice.

"After this game you shall clean all the dishes! And the whole mess in the house" The cobalt said and began to laugh, it wasn't little of it either. Imagine all Sonics friends in one house, he was lucky that his home was still in one piece.

"WHAT!? That's a five day work alone!" Knuckles yelled but everyone laughed, Shadow found it also funny but didn't laugh, it had become a bad habit of his. But if he did it would turn their attention to him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"It could have been worse knuckles. I could have said that you would poo on your precious Master emerald." Sonic laughed but it made the echidna sulk.

"And you still own me a present." Sonic said and crossed his arms as if the present meant so much to him. It made Knuckles roll his eyes but sighed.  
"I will give that as your present then." He said and continues to sulk. "I should choose Amy since she have mostly observed this, but it's your birthday today Sonic." Knuckles said making the blue hedgehog become pale, he could only suspect hell falling down on him. The pink hedgehog had an expression in relief she wanted to stay out of it as long as possible, but she still wanted to see what happen.

"Now hedgehog! Truth or dare!?" Knuckles said with a hint of anger.  
"Shadow he means you." Sonic said trying to escape from the guardians wrath. Shadow lifted his eyebrow but smirked evilly this were the perfect revenge.  
"No infact Sonic, I am hybrid hedgehog, so he mean you." The ebony one said making sonic curse and glared at Knuckles, he refused to back down and say a truth even if he knew nothing good would come with it.

"Dare." He said and Rouge and Amy cheer for his so called brave choice. Shadow snorted at their reaction and smirked as he saw knuckles plan to leash out his evil punishment. But instead he shocked Sonic and especially Shadow after he said.

"Take Shadows virginity." And Sonic just stared at Knuckles as if he was kidding him.  
"What?...here!?" Sonic asked blushing but somehow he didn't refuse with it. That made Shadow roar in anger once more.

"I will not go along with this NEVER!" Shadow yelled and stood up to leave but the bat stopped him. And lean close to whisper something in his ear.  
"That only means Sonic won against you in something…do you want that?" She asked trying to convince him to stay. He glared at her disgust but couldn't help but think she was somewhat right. But still doing it with your rival was the worst thing he could imagine. He glared at the hedgehog who still sat down disappointed and maybe a bit sad? Shadow growled and slapped away Rouges hand and returned to the living room.

"Okay! Just because I won't lose to some faker like you!" Shadow growled and Sonics expression returned to his normal cocky one.

"Really now? Weren't you two seconds ago trying to run away like a coward you are!" Sonic smirked and patted on the floor gesture his rival to sit down.

"I can't believe that you of all guys are doing this." Amy laughed which surprised everyone even Shadow. It made the black hedgehog death glare Amy so she went quiet.  
"I will kill you all after this." Shadow said and pushed down Sonic on his back and glared at him.

"Whoa whoa, Shadow I take your virginity in other words lay down on your back." Sonic said and rolled to the side so the ebony switched place with him.  
"That isn't what Knuckles meant." Shadow growled he refused to be the uke one, which was quite understandable. He didn't want to be dominated by Sonic and that knew everyone in the room.

"Sorry Shadow but that's how I meant it." Knuckles answer, feeling a bit guilty but brushed it off.  
Sonic didn't hesitate and thrust inside his already prepared hole. But that didn't mean that Shadow didn't feel pain, it was a big difference with a member than fingers.  
"Damn you faker!" Shadow gasped and glared into Sonics eyes but was shocked of what he saw. Sonic didn't give his usually smirks or grin. He smiled and tried to do it gentle as possible. He even stopped to let Shadow adjust to the unwelcome intruder. There was no laugh or taunts around them, and Shadow was glad for that. They were instead quite amazed that Shadow went through with it.

The ebony hedgehog sweated as it started to heat up, when sonic finally moved again he flinched in pain, and gritted his teeth to endure his rival movement. Sonic could force his rival to go through it but lean close to Shadow and kiss his lips but his rival though didn't return it.

"Try to relax, and then tell me when you are ready." Sonic said softly, the cobalt hedgehog felt shadows inner walls squeeze around his member but relaxed after a while. But Sonic didn't do anything until he was sure his rival was ready. Sonic felt compassion and let the panting hedgehog under him decide the pace. After a while Shadow nodded, he wanted to get is over with even if it hurt him. Sonic smiled and moved slowly trying to find the sweet spot with small and slow thrust. All of the sudden Shadow moaned in pleasure mixed with pain.  
The cobalt hedgehog smirked as his partner began to enjoy it. He slammed there again and got the same reaction. He increased the pace and the both hedgehogs moaned in pleasure. Shadow had completely forgotten what was happening he was filled with pleasure and refused to stop it. Sonic had from the start wanting it and enjoyed it as much as his rival did.  
They reached to their climax as Sonic went faster. But Shadow had never experience it before so he didn't warn Sonic, and released on his peach fur. The ultimate life form blushed embarrassed, and felt sonic slow down wanting to drag it out a bit more but couldn't keep it any longer. So the cobalt one thought it was fair to not warn him as well and hold Shadow in place so he didn't move.

The ebony hedgehog cried out as he felt something warm release inside him. He panted exhausted and felt Sonic lay down on him but Shadow pushed him aside. So Sonic pulled out of him in the progress Shadow looked down and saw semen pour out from his private spot. But everything hit him what just happen.

Sonic embraced Shadow and the ebony one could only stare at the ceiling in shock state.  
"Happy birthday Sonic!" Everyone shouted and Sonic jumped surprised, and sat up to look at the others.  
"Was this my present!? How did you know I wanted this!?" Sonic asked confused and Rouge gave a smug smile. "I am not spy for nothing. You should hide your diary better." She said and the blue hedgehog blushed since it contains quite much secrets in it.

"Thanks I guess." He said and blushed, but turned to look at Shadow who had heard everything. `I was used? They planned this from the start! Without my permission….I thought they were somewhat my friends….that I could trust. They used me!` Shadow thought and sat up trying to melt everything.

"Thanks Shadow, I never thought you had the same feelings and…wait are you crying?" Sonic asked concerned as he saw tears fall down Shadows muzzle. They had never seen the ultimate life form cry in that way. He showed pure sadness and felt betrayed by his own friends. Or who he had started to consider as friends, but it changed that day. The blue hedgehog realized what have just happen and death glared Knuckles.

"Shadow..I..I.." Sonic said feeling guilty but Shadow didn't answer he ran out from the house in tears.

"How could you!? You planned this without Shadows permission! How could you all do this!? I love him! I thought he wanted to prove that he wasn't a coward, but after what you said I thought he had agreed to this and felt the same! You all don't deserve to call him your friend! And now he hates me too! Get out! I don't want to see you all ever again!" Sonic yelled even waking up Tails who came down the stair to see what was going on.

Everyone felt guilty, but did as Sonic said, and left. Sonic fell down on his knees and cried, confusing the kitsune. He ran over to his big brother and could only comfort Sonic who cried in sorrow. It was…

…..The worst birthday ever.

**Author Note: …Okay I am quite sure this is the worst out of all of those fanfiction I have made…Would want some reviews hearing your opinion. Oh I am sorry for the terrible English, still bad but I did this one shot quite fast.. Wanted to try doing one shot. I am sorry I didn't updated Bloody love, but I have been working on it too when I did this. So stay alert ^w^**


End file.
